Larry Needlemeyer
Laurence "Larry" Needlemeyer is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. He works at almost every store in the town of Elmore, usually as a cashier. He generally disliked the Watterson family prior to the events of "The Pizza," but he gets on more mutual terms with them after they apologize for antagonizing him and causing him to quit all his jobs. Larry manages to keep up with all of his jobs by "working very hard," but he has been fired on at least one occasion. He used to be called "Lazy Larry" and was known as the laziest person in Elmore, but the title was stolen by Richard in the summer of '83. Appearance Larry typically wears a green shirt, an orange tie, a red badge with a diagonal stripe down the middle, and an orange hat with red and white stripes. He also wears black pants and black shoes. His cheeks are pink with freckles on them. However, throughout the show, he starts to wear other uniforms depending on which jobs he works at. He is incredibly skinny, similar to Rob and Miss Simian. His head is disproportionately large and blocky. While being Lazy Larry, he transforms into a huge block, which connects his head to his torso just like Richard. In Season 1, he had a more rocky texture. From Season 2 and onwards, those textures were removed, and he looks like he is made completely out of origami. Personality Larry is a very hard working and serious person, and cannot be fooled easily. He keeps many jobs around Elmore, from being a store clerk to a cashier, and does an admirable job at each of them. Although, on many of these occasions, he is accidentally fired, or is driven to do so by a member of the Watterson family. However, Larry also has a history of laziness, as shown in "The Laziest." It seems he can be a forgiving person, as seen in "The Pizza." It is also shown that he is often sleep-deprived, usually due to working both day and night shifts, as revealed in multiple episodes. He has a girlfriend named Karen, whom he has attempted to propose to three times in the show, though he failed on all three occasions. Jobs Similar to Rocky and Karen, Larry works numerous jobs. As of "The Menu," Larry is confirmed to have 38. Laser Video This is the first job Larry has been seen working at on-screen, where he works as the cashier. It is very similar to Ripley 2000 from "The Refund." Larry was seen here first in "The DVD." Elmore Gas Station This is the second job Larry has been seen working at. Sal Left Thumb has attempted to rob the store twice in Larry's presence but was stopped on both occasions. Despite this, Larry was seen working here in "The Bumpkin" and "The Night." Food N' Stuff Larry works here as a cashier. He got fired for yelling at a customer as an attempt to get Gumball and Darwin away from him in "The Laziest," but he is seen working here again in "The Name." This is currently the only job Larry has been fired from on-screen. Joyful Burger Larry's fourth job is where he works as a cashier. In "The Menu," Larry can be seen working at several different Joyful Burgers around Elmore. Shoe Store Larry works as a cashier here. He was seen working here in "The Prank," when Richard wanted to return the shoes he bought originally for Gumball and Darwin, but is denied the return because they were filled with baked beans for a prank. Ripley 2000 For his sixth job, he works as a clerk in the local video game store. He was first shown working here in "The Refund," when he denies Gumball and Darwin a refund for their computer game. He may have been fired from there as he failed to keep Gumball from getting a refund and abandoned his post. However, in the video "What Dad Would Do for a Sausage Part 1," he is seen working there, as well as later in "The Password." Fervidus Pizza In "The Job," Larry works for Fervidus Pizza. Larry is Richard's employer, and he fires Richard for eating parts of the pizzas he had to deliver. In "The Game," he gets prank-called by Nicole and delivers a pizza to himself as a consequence. In "The Pizza," he is seen working here again, during which he briefly quits, leading to the destruction of Elmore. Elmore Shopping He is seen working at Elmore Shopping in "Christmas" as the mall Santa in a small cabin called "Santa's Grotto." His girlfriend Karen is also seen directly outside of it, dressed as an elf. Bank of Elmore Larry can be seen working at the bank in "The Check" and "The Heist" as a bank teller. Pet Store Larry is seen working at the pet store in episodes such as "The Origins" and "The Origins: Part Two," where he gives Richard all of the pet fish, and "The Roots." Elmore Zoo Larry is seen working here in "The Stars" as a zookeeper. Other Jobs Other jobs that Larry is seen, or mentioned doing include being the police force accountant, an ice cream vendor, a pest controller, a curator at an art gallery, and a repairman. He works so many jobs that Elmore's economical structure depends on him, and that if he ever stops working, the whole town would break down. Relationship Enemies Trivia *Karen is his fiancée, a running gag throughout the series is him attempting to propose to her, but ultimately failing to do so due to circumstances outside of his control. This has happened in "The Laziest," "The Goons," "The Shippening" and on Anais' Flickr if one counts it as canon. *In "The Schooling," Larry claimed that he makes $7 per hour. *In "The Night," he states that he does not sleep but in "The Question" he says his routine involves sleep. *In "The Finale," it is revealed why he has so many jobs: to repay damages the Wattersons have done. **Also in "The Finale," it is revealed Larry has a restraining order against the Wattersons. **Because Larry practically has every job in Elmore, if Larry quits all of them, Elmore's society would collapse. This is seen in "The Pizza.".. Gallery Category:Males Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:TAWOG Characters